Is This Our Night?
by Jedeye13
Summary: This is the Sequel to More Than Friends? So it would make more sense if you read that one first.


This is for Shi-Angel, the only person who wanted me to do a sequel. So Shi-Angel, hope you like it.   
  
Is This Our Night?  
  
Tifa:  
  
I stood there looking at the picture of Cloud in my room. I've been here since that night with Vincent and I have not once thought of Cloud. All I could do is think about Vincent and that kiss. I put down the picture and walked out of the room. The door closed knocking the picture face down on the table. I have to find Vincent.  
  
Vincent:  
  
It's been three days since that night. I just can't stop thinking about her. There's something there and I just can't not know if she feels the same way or not. I have to ask her, to know if there's even a shred of a chance. With that, I walked out of my apartment and went to Cloud#9, please be there.  
  
Tifa:  
  
"Excuse but have you seen Vincent," I asked the doorman. I went to his apartment and he wasn't there. Where could he be?  
  
"Yes, but he just left about 10 minutes ago," the doorman replied.  
  
"Do you know where he went?" I asked with a little hope.  
  
"No, I'm sorry he just dashed off in a hurry. I did see him go down that way. Maybe that will help you." he said pointing down Smash street. I quickly thanked him and went ran down the street. I think he works down this street. Maybe he's at work. I better hurry if I want to catch him.  
  
Vincent:   
  
The bar is locked up and I can't see inside. What do I do? Here I'll wait.  
  
"Hey Vincent. What are you doing out here?" I heard Cloud call out.  
  
"Looking for Tifa. By any chance have you seen her?" I asked hoping for some knowledge.  
  
"No sorry but...no wait in fact I did she was heading down the street, I think to get some more supplies for the bar." Cloud said correcting himself.   
  
"Thanks Cloud and tell Aeris I say hi." I said then quickkly left down the street he pointed down. That would explain the locked bar. I hope she is still there.   
  
Tifa:   
  
"No Vincent doesn't work today. He does tomorrow so you could see him then," the owner replied. That really doesn't help me but I still thanked him and left. Where can he be? Maybe he went back to his apartment? I raced back to check and he still wasn't there. I walked down the street trying to think about where he could have gone and I bumped into Aeris who was carrying some groceries.   
  
"Oh hi Aeris. How are you?" I asked trying to be polite. I don't want to be rude and tell her that I can't talk to her because I'm looking for Vincent.  
  
"Fine thanks for asking. Oh before I forget I saw Vincent at the supermarket. He's different. He was looking for you..." she was saying before I interupted her.  
  
"Really? Where what did you tell him?" I asked her hoping that she know something about where he is at.  
  
"I told him to try back at your bar. I figured you would be there. Guess I was wrong," she said. Thanks you for Aeris. I now know where he's at.  
  
"Thank you Aeris!" I said giving her a big hug and then darting off to the bar. I know he'll be there. I just know it.   
  
Vincent:  
  
Well still a no show. I didn't think it would be so hard to find her. Where could she be? It was late and I decided to give up for the night. I'll get up early and wait for her outside. I'm strving though. Here I'll go to the Chocobo's Delite and get some take out. The sky thundered at my thoughts. Then it started to pour. You know fate has to be working against me. Well I'm still hungry. Tifa I swear I'll tell you tomorrow. It's just our night.  
  
Tifa:  
  
I got there to find no Vincent. How hard could it be to find one person? I've heard the minute you stop looking for something, you find it. Well Vincent, I give it another go in the morning. I need a walk to clear my head. I wonder if anyone is actually out this late. It just wasn't our night. I walked down the street and then the rain started to pour. It would start now wouldn't it.   
  
Vincent:  
  
No I'm going to give it one more try. I turned back around and went down the street back to Tifa's bar. Something is telling me that she's there. I don't know what it is but she's there. I ran down the street and I was wrong she wasn't there. She was in the street walking in the rain. Even in rain soaked clothes and her matted down she is still the most beautiful girl in the world.   
  
"TIFA! TIFA! WAIT UP!" I yelled running toward her. Maybe it is our night.   
  
"Vincent? VINCENT!" she yelled running toward me. I ran up to her and grabbed her by the waist and swung her around. I couldn't beleive that I finally found her. After all this I found her.   
  
Tifa:  
  
I finally found him. It felt so good to be in his arms. Nothing could describe how I felt. Then I looked up at his red eyes.   
  
"Vincent, I've been looking for you all night. I wanted to tell you something....I love you." I said a little scared but knowing that I said what is in my heart gave me strength.   
  
Vincent:  
  
She said it while she looked into my eyes. I saw hers and nothing compared to their beauty. I brushed away the hair that was in front of her face and kissed her. The rain stopped and from behind the clouds came the moon bathing us in its light. I never wanted this moment to end. Just leave me here and I would be happy for the rest of my life. She broke away and then I looked at her.  
  
"Tifa I love you too." Her vace beamed with joy as I said those words. I couldn't help but smile at her and just get lost in her beauty. She hugged me and I never wanted to let go. I'm crazy for this girl. I was wrong this our night.  
  
Tifa:  
  
We just stood there in the middle of the road in each others arms for what seemed like ages. I still can't beleive everything that has happened in the past couple of days. It's just like a blur. A great blur. The truth is I wouldn't change it for the world. I looked up and I kissed him. I was wrong, this is our night.  
  
By: Jedeye13 


End file.
